


Rollerblading

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Childlike Wonder [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rollerblading

Skipping into the bunker, you had a huge grin on your face. “Oh Cas!!!” You called out in a sing-song voice. “Where’s my favorite angel?”

Cas appeared in front of you, looking confused. “What is it?”

“Get us to the garage and I’ll show you!” You said excitedly. When he didn’t right away, you pouted and he gave in. Once you were in the garage, you set one of the bags down and handed him the other. “Open it!” You clapped.

“I’m wondering if Dean should limit your caffeine intake…” He mused, taking the box out of the large bag. He looked at the box, then to you. “Why are you giving me boots with wheels?”

You pulled out the other box from the other bag, holding it up. “Because, Cas! I’m going to teach you how to rollerblade.”

* * *

“I fail to see the reason for wheels on my feet.” Cas grumbled as you helped him up. Again. “Is this really needed?” He asked.

You nodded. “Yes. Every kid goes through this. Wait, do you know how to ride a bike?” You asked, curious.

Before he could answer, Dean walked in and paused. “Oh, no. Are you still on this ‘teaching Cas kid’s stuff’ kick?” He sighed.

“Well, yeah!”

“Well, just don’t run into Baby.” Dean pointed. “At least he can heal if he breaks something.” He turned, shaking his head. “What’s the point of an angel rollerblading?”


End file.
